Costume Party
Costume Party is a Hamumu Software game released on October 31, 2008 as a Best Halloween Ever! surprise. The game itself is available for free, but by buying the Costume Party Creator's Pass, a level editor as well as the ability to earn Awards can be unlocked. These awards can be used to earn Trophies. Gameplay You play as Kid Hallow, moving around the level collecting candy. The goal of every level is to collect all of the candycorn, then make your way to the exit. In almost every level, there will be yellow "cards" with pictures of creatures on them; touching them will make you put on a costume. Each costume has its own unique set of abilities, which will help you complete the level. Expansions Jamul has announced that there will be multiple expansions for the game, which will require the Costume Party Creator's Pass. So far, the Winter Pack, Dumb Pack, and Fantasy Pack expansions have been released, which include new enemies, costumes, puzzles with different themes. Winter Pack This is the first add-on released for the game Costume Party. This add-on will let you play levels using the winter tiles, and create levels using them. You can also gain new Trophies by unlocking the Winter Pack awards. The tiles this pack unlocks are: *'Santa '[[Costume Party Costumes|'costume']]: Santa can't jump at all (look at that belly!), but he can drop high-explosive gifts which he can use to bounce upward. *'Snowman '[[Costume Party Costumes|'costume']]: The snowman can throw snowballs which freeze enemies. While frozen, enemies can be used as platforms! He can also melt to avoid being hit by bullets. *'Penguin '[[Costume Party Costumes|'costume']]: Can flap his wings twice while airborne to fly through the air, and swim at high speeds. Can also propel himself underwater with action to break blocks and hurt foes. *'Ice': Slippery! Does not affect monsters. *'Water': Everything moves half speed underwater, and players gradually run out of breath. Penguin and Ghost costumes move full speed. *'North Wind': Blows everything in the indicated direction, even bullets and debris! *'Bubbles': By standing here, a player can recover breath. *'Laser Tree': What a lovely star! THAT SHOOTS LASER BEAMS!! *'Icicle': If hit by any attack, it will break off and fall, crushing those below. Then it works as a platform. Floats in water! *'Coelecanth': This prehistoric fish can travel only in water, of course. It takes one hit to destroy and acts like a Screamer, but can chase vertically a bit too. *'Pine Tree': Just your average obstacle. With one exception: anything that would smash a Blast Brick will kill a Pine Tree, making a Dead Pine that works like a Grate. *'Dead Pine': An ex-pine! Not pining for the fjords anymore. Acts exactly like a Grate. *'Snowball': Big and deadly, it constantly rolls forward, bouncing off walls. It crushes anyone it hits, but you can stand on top of it if you are very careful. *'Moose Hunter': Doesn't move, but fires deadly accurate shots at the nearest player! *'Candy Cane': Like Candy Corn, you must collect it to open the exit. Unlike Candy Corn, it is magically immune to gravity! *'Chimney': An ordinary obstacle... unless you are Santa! Santa can jump into this to appear at the nearest fireplace straight down from it. *'Fireplace': Santa can jump into these to pop out of a chimney anywhere directly above. For everybody else, they have no effect. *'Lit Fireplace': Burning agony to anyone who touches it! *'Gas Main': If anybody steps on this, it switches all Fireplace to Lit Fireplace, and vice versa. *'Baby Penguin': Enemies can hurt it, so keep it safe! If it reaches an Igloo, it will somehow destroy the Igloo and itself. It can pick up items for you too! *'Igloo': An obstacle that can be removed by Baby Penguins. *'Stocking': In the spirit of giving, you should give these to monsters! You get 25 points for each one a monster gets. Dumb Pack This is the second add-on released for the game Costume Party. This add-on will let you play levels using the dumb tiles, and create levels using them. You can also gain new Trophies by unlocking the Dumb Pack awards. The tiles this pack unlocks are: *'Bouapha '[[Costume Party Costumes|'costume']]:' '''The mighty gourdslayer can fling hammers in 8 directions that smash bricks and richochet off walls. *'Yerfdog [[Costume Party Costumes|'''costume]]: Yerfdog can inhale enemies and spit them back out to hurt others, and smash Crumbly Bricks and Blast Bricks. *'H.S. Ninja '[[Costume Party Costumes|'costume']]: Happy Stick Ninja has no offensive skills, but can hide in shadows quicker than a Vampire, and wall-jump. *'Cliffside': A perfectly ordinary solid obstacle, immune to everything except Witch Zaps. *'Trap Door': This will stop anybody moving upward, but lets anything above fall down freely. *'Candle': Can be collected for 10 points. The last candle in a level is worth 500 points if none are destroyed. Candles extenguish if they hit water. *'Spikes': Deadly! Will kill enemies and hurt players on contact. *'Wire': If this is below a Switch or Pressure Pad, electricity will flow down it when the Switch is tripped. Electricity can explode Blast Bricks, open Doors, and trigger many other things. *'Splitter Wire': Just like normal wire, but electricity will split into multiple sparks when it comes to a junction of this. *'Battery': Electricity fed into this will charge it up. Once it has 4 charges, it will empty and fire a spark upward. Will also charge from bullets. *'Technoblock': A perfectly ordinary steel block. Except when struck with electricity, it becomes electrified and deadly! Also handy for conducting electricity like wires. *'E-Crate': A high-tech crate! It works just like a normal one, but it can conduct electricity. *'Shroom': A walking trampoline! When something bounces on it, it spews poison to either side. *'Fat Crow': Fat or not, it can lift you up! Works just like a Gargoyle, only it flies vertically instead of horizontally. *'Bodzha': A vicious predator, the Bodzha will actually leap across 1-tile gaps, and up 1-tile inclines in its ravenous pursuit. *'Gorka': Tosses giant boulders downward every 3 seconds. The boulders pass through everything, and smash Crumbly Bricks and Blast Bricks. *'Squash': Endlessly chases towards the nearest goodguy. Will jump if the target is above it. *'Pumpkin': Marches forward relentlessly, falling right off ledges. Only takes 1 hit to destroy. Worth no points. *'Pumpkin Patch': Creates new Pumpkins once every 2 seconds. Each patch will only make Pumpkins if it has less than 10 active pumpkins. Created pumpkins face alternating directions. *'Pumpkin Gate': A door that opens once all Pumpkins are gone from the level! *'Color Ticker': When touched by anyone, it acts as a Switch. After 8 seconds, it switches back. Touching another Ticker of the same color resets the time. *'Flower': It's a flower! Lovely. Fantasy Pack This is the third add-on released for the game Costume Party. This add-on will let you play levels using the Fantasy Pack tiles, and create levels using them. You can also gain new Trophies by unlocking the Fantasy Pack awards. The tiles this pack unlocks are: * Ranger '[[Costume Party Costumes|'costume]]: The Ranger fires long range precision shots and places deadly traps. * Knight '[[Costume Party Costumes|'costume]]: The Knight blocks bullets with his shield, and can use his sword to bounce on enemies. * Wizard '[[Costume Party Costumes|'costume]]: The Wizard can swap from Fire to Ice mode, gaining various immunities and hurling appropriate projectiles. * Princess: You can't exit the level until all Princesses ave exited. You also must keep them alive! * Gem: A massive 200 points reward! * Treasure Chest: A Gem is hidden inside. Collect it with the correct key, or by pushing the chest so it falls 5 spaces, or by sending a spark to it. * Mystic Orb: Electricity fed in will charge it up like a Battery. When charged, it fires a spark upwards. Over time, it loses charge. * Forcefield: Vaporizes bullets on contact, and functions as a wire for conducting electricity. * Mystic Gate (Off): Doesn't do anything at all! Send a spark into it to turn it on. * Mystic Gate: Teleports anyone entering it to the nearest active Mystic Gate. Send a spark into it to turn it off. * Portcullis: Works like a grate. When gears are turned, this opens and shuts. Anyone caught inside is crushed when it closes! * Gear: Anybody running left or right on this opens and closes all Portcullises. * Tall Grass: Oddly tough grass is an obstacle like a Grate. Knight of Wolfmen can chop it down. * Cloud: A platform for lightweight characters - the Ranger and Happy Stick Ninja! Can be frozen. * Crumbly Bridge: A platform that gives way shortly after someone steps on it. * Lava Rock: Plain old rock. If hit by a fireball or a Gas Main is flipped, it becomes molten lava. * Molten Rock: Hot! Burns anyone but the Fire Wizard. If hit by ice or a Gas Main is flipped, it cools. * Lurker: Like a slow-moving Grue, but invisibly in the darkness, and able to travel in light. Bright light hurts it! * Dragon Statue: Can be pushed like a Crate, fires a lethal fire beam if it seems anybody, then reloads for 5 seconds. * Frost Wyvern: Flies up and down, spitting freezing bolts every couple seconds. * Demon: Hovers in one place, spitting slow-moving fireballs at the goodguys. * Black Knight: A deadly boss! See also Costume Party Awards Costume Party Costumes Category:Games Category:Best Halloween Ever Category:Costume Party